With the advent of modern technology, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV's), also referred to as drones, have become widely available for military use, commercial use, and consumer use. As drones become more widespread, the potential as a target for hacking or other attempts to control, divert, or otherwise interfere with operation or flight of the drone is likely to increase. In particular, autonomous drones may be a desirable target for such attempts. Moreover, the implementation of flight paths that ignore flight restrictions (such as restricted airspace above or near an airport) may be another challenge. Some drone components, such as open-source hardware and/or software, may be susceptible to attempts by a user, a hacker, or other persons to implement such flight paths.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.